tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Creatoroflocalcartoons
Challenge on Space Adventure! Remember, there are now inactivity strikes!!! Surferdude1219 (talk) 23:43, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Cahllenge 1 Picture(s) Please! 1.Youre290-Status: Complete!Immunity! 2.Heather rocks-DONE 3. 4. 5. 6. so on dsd.jpg|Cosmo-Youre2490 thumbnailCANIIE6V.jpg|Timmy-Youre2490 ghggd.jpg|Numbah 4-Youre2490 Hey Creator, can you please mention in your entry who you recolored as who? thanks. --mtdm doz knot no 18:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) mysteroius ghost person thanks. please tell your friends so we can start soon. also, to make it easy, when you typ in mysterious ghost person, we'll call you MGP. type that in when you play as him k? MGP.I am the camping master! 01:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) how can i get more people to join camp mystery? camp mystery! please try to solve the mystery! hey uuh, ??? bagged you. you lost the challenge you can't hunt. okay hey no, and did you put up that clue finding song pic? what, should I take it off? NO! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT! YOU ARE AWESOME! Thanks! I've never had anyone say anything about my art! I'll add you to my friends list! Your art belongs on there! team fine vote! (that means you) YO! i am hiring you to be the song pic drawer. Thanks man! Please read the next song and draw a pic for it please. the recent song was called those moles in the theme of naturaly by selena gomez. can you draw that out? you are awesome. Thanks. And I'm a beginner! Your off to a good start. Youre definately a good friend.!:P:D:)! thanks. hey look at your characters and then on the elimination table. Sure thing! ...I looked and thank you so very much! Your welcome. thank you for doing your job :) please participate n the mystery. also, the song is called still in love. (portal still alive theme) Oh, okay. Sorry:( camp mystery please :D i can't veiw the pic. :( why don't you right-click and press view picture:D! keep going and you can win immunity! and fred makes a trap Jessice and Janet Where did you get those names from? And how do you make a link to your talk page, user page, and edit count? Well, Space, I got those names from my friend at school. This is dedicated to him. And you click the link butoon and type in your user name on both bars. It's not my fault Isabella only said one word on Creator's Catoon Bash Show! I was just kept away from the Internet.--Bessie84 13:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I know it is not your fault. I'll let you back in if yuo don't tell anyone else, okay? Episode 3 around the world in 35 days! Hey hey hey hey hey! creator when is episode 3 coming up O_o and there's a new character! Hey Creator, Hey Creator, Can My new character (Colonal Sanders) be on your new RP? plz reply. Mister. E 23:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC)Mister E. Sure.:D can you comment on aimers blog and say i told you to!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 15:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure..... Yeah me too[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 15:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Comment on it and say I told you so Favor..... Hi this is Aimers! Can you do me a HUGE favor and go to the td wiki onto nalyd reruts blog called countdown to 10,000 season 3 signups....then vote for codyfan9000? thank you so much!¿Aimers?Upside Down Question Marks '' 13:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) TDI my way On TDI my way you Haven't done anything and the first vote is up camp mystery is restarting. Just in case you want to re-join. Will you vote someone off in Total Drama Tribute? Thank you. I will show the world that noobs can be respectable people. 19:43, June 22, 2012 (UTC) You should drop the flight attendant ammount to 3 and the sign ups to 12 if you want Total Drama Lost to start, trust me, I have experience No-Pressure (talk) 00:24, July 17, 2013 (UTC) And BTW, I've watched the entire lost series, good show, and if while doing the camp someone wants to join, (following the storyline) you could have debuters, AND if you want me to make the death table for you I would help you. No-Pressure (talk) 00:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I could help you make the Death Table I would just need to know how you would want it, if you want to do it over talk pages or in Private Messaging in chat. No-Pressure (talk) 00:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay everything seems do-able just have a question: What shade of purple is that? No-Pressure (talk) 01:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, and what is the colors for plane sections? No-Pressure (talk) 01:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, and what are the current characters' sections? No-Pressure (talk) 01:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, question: do the passengers need to get all their masks on first to start? No-Pressure (talk) 20:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) When is the plane gonna' explode? There is someone in it, on purpose, someone needs to die at first to be close to the show. No-Pressure (talk) 01:26, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Challenge on Space Adventure. You have to be there! Surferdude1219 (talk) 00:25, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Hunger Games Evan from district 6 has been ressurected you may continue playing him Whenever there is a meeting, a parting shall follow. But that parting needs not last forever. Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short while... that is up to you. (talk) 18:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Conker511 (talk) 20:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) You Have To Vote Who Will Get Elimanated your team lost sorry... TDNI I have decided to make it 2 per user on Fresh Batch. Which character do you want to cut? Sunsummer7 - Legendary Sun 12:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow Big Family 2 begins! On the first day, only the fans will be competing which are the newbies. The favorites will start in the game on day 2 so please be aware that when the HOH challenge for BF2 comes out, the favorites aren't in the game yet. Thanks you and forever BF! - Luckybrandon100 You were in Big Family in the past two seasons. Sign ups for the third season are up: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Family:_The_Reincarnation! Luckybrandon100 (talk) 18:05, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Come to the wiki chat please: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm licensed to chill 22:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Challenge time Cartoons VS Video Games VS OCs. KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY KIRBYYYYYYYYYY! HYPERNOVA SAYO-NARA SUCKAAAAAAAAAAAA! Btw it was Wario/Ed who got eliminated. Ed was Wario the hole competition. KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY KIRBYYYYYYYYYY! HYPERNOVA SAYO-NARA SUCKAAAAAAAAAAAA! Its me from toonville hotel what time will the challenge start? When is the end of the challenge on toonvile hotel? Challenge for Total Drama Pahkitew Island starts soon! Unbelievable Russelrules44 (And that's the bottom line) (Cause Stone Cold said so!) (talk) 02:31, July 11, 2014 (UTC) YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much for this Creator! I will NOT let you down! (BTW: I've watched Single Cell Anniversary since you've been gone, It's an incredible episode!) Total Drama Pahkitew Island challenge is starting! Unbelievable Are you the creator of Cartoon Characters vs. OC's vs. Video Games. Well, if you are ould I debut to the show as Trevor from Grand Theft Auto V? Xaypay (talk) 17:47, July 12, 2014 (UTC) You're up in TDPI. Unbelievable You're up in TDPI! Unbelievable You need to sign up as two --Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 23:53, July 13, 2014 (UTC) yeah sure, i'll return as Mr. Krabs. :D - Blaze Russelrules44 (And that's the bottom line) (Cause Stone Cold said so!) (talk) 01:15, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Why not? I mean, What could go wrong? do you have a pic of your OC for ASVU7? Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 21:45, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Challenge on Space Adventure :) There's a tiebreaker challenge in Total Drama Pahkitew Island! Unbelievable Time to save the ship on Space Adventure! Surferdude1219 (talk) 22:05, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Challenge is up for Total Drama Pahkitew Island! Unbelievable Elimination time for your team in Total Drama Pahkitew Island! Unbelievable Total Drama Pahkitew Island challenge is up! Unbelievable If you can make it... Challenge on Space Adventure Surferdude1219 (talk) 21:28, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Total Drama Pahkitew Island challenge is up! Unbelievable Yeah, dude. Unbelievable Hey can you come on chat for a second? Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 18:23, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey challenge is up in ASVU7! :) --Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 23:28, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Total Drama Pahkitew Island challenge has started! Unbelievable The challenges are starting in Total Drama Pahkitew Island! Unbelievable Challenge is up for Total Drama Pahkitew Island! Unbelievable TALENT SHOW TIME IN Total Drama Pahkitew Island! Unbelievable Time for your talent in Total Drama Pahkitew Island! Unbelievable Challenge on space adventure. Surferdude1219 (talk) 20:03, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I can wait, dude. And if the others can't, then that's unfortunate. Unbelievable I will try to excuse your chars but will only be able to do that for an episode or two. By then you should be back anyways. Surferdude1219 (talk) 01:21, August 1, 2014 (UTC) This Friday at 8:00 PM EST. Courage, you know I can't hear you without my glasses. Challenge is up --Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 22:55, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Total Drama Pahkitew Island challenge starts in an hour! Courage, you know I can't hear you without my glasses. You're up for picking partner in TDPI! Courage, you know I can't hear you without my glasses. Challenge starts at 5 on Space Adventure. Please be there! Surferdude1219 (talk) 12:54, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Total Drama Pahkitew Island finale starts in an hour. Courage, you know I can't hear you without my glasses. Total Drama Pahkitew Island finale is up! Courage, you know I can't hear you without my glasses. i'm gonna need you to get on chat right now :3 [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] 03:18, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey you gotta vote --Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 23:22, August 14, 2014 (UTC) i'm going to need you on chat :3 if i'm not there, then dianted will tell you who to vote in ASvU [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido''']] 17:53, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Challenge on Space Adventure. Surferdude1219 (talk) 19:43, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Elimination on Space Adventure! Surferdude1219 (talk) 12:55, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Challenge on Space Adventure! Surferdude1219 (talk) 19:24, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Elimination on Space Adventure Surferdude1219 (talk) 20:46, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Challenge is up Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 15:40, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Californians gotta vote! Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 18:37, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Challenge is up Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 02:53, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Challenge is up Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 03:07, September 15, 2014 (UTC) It's challenge time! Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 23:12, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Challenge is up in ASVU and you should do it ASAP. Welcome to the merge! Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 21:23, November 2, 2014 (UTC)